THE COME BACK
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: Penelope comes back home after college and life in California  to Virginia where she has to work with her highschool tormentor and lover this should be fun.   promise there will be a reason for the M rating
1. Chapter 1

_Made because I could keep all my ideas to my self... _

_I do not wish to own criminal minds or the characters they belong to mark Gordon... ( why cant I be you?)_

Penelope walked down the slightly crowded street. Since recently moving to Quantico she found out that the weather hospitality and almost everything was different from California way different. She forgot what it was like to live in a place where the sun didn't shine 94% of the the time, but she was back now. Back from her adventure out west here to stay hopefully this time. Plus things were already looking better. She had a high security job at the FBI head quarters (partly because she had no choice) a new apartment and a new laptop. Life was looking up. Penelope click- clacked her way up the stairs to "head quarters". It was her first day and she was beyond nervous but she already new one girl the liasion and one was good enough.

She could feel the obvious stares on her body. Maybe she outdressed a little but it was really no reason to stare a girl down. She looked over her out fit again. It was composed of a navy blue top with some white cardigan and puffy white skirt and blue heels to match. she looked at the least normal in her opinion. The job description was basically a desk sort of thing. She wouldn't have to be running and jumping and bashing peoples heads in so what she had on seemed appropriate. Plus it brought life to such a dreary place.

"Penelope! your hear early, always a good sign." The pearky blonde liason quipped. "JJ right?" She nodded "Yeah, Um the others minus one are all waiting to meet you in the bullpen... which is code for small conference room that where you'll usually broadcast most of the information you gather." She nodded and took notes. "its so good to have another blonde around... it gets old when you do something stupid and someone makes a joke you know?" Penelope rolled her eyes and grabbed a lock of long curly hair "don't I know it." they both laughed and made there way through the bull pen doors. "OK everyone this is Penelope." Jj held her hands out in penelopes direction. "penelope we'll start down the line, this is Rossi our most senior agent." a man with a salt and pepper mustache shook her hand "don't listen to labels kitten I may be the oldest but I still move like the young." Penelope laughed a bit and blushed. " this is Doctor Spencer Reid... or you can call him Spence." Penelope reached out her hand to shake his " I heard you r from California which is interesting cause I read that at least 78% of California grown people perfer the west coast over the east and since the population of los angles is 109,876 where you recently where that would make the odds of you hating it here at least 43%" Penelope nodded

"Well Doctor Reid considering that I was born in Virgina and spent 18 years here how would that factor into the equation? After you determine all emotion physical trauma my undergorund reason for leavingmy realtionships with the natives and my childhood I'd say my odd of hating it here would be much much higher..." After a moment of silence only Penelope and reid laghed a bit which made everyone else in the room quiet. Reid turned to the rest of the team " shes saying she knows she going to hate it here in so many words but it was a joke" Everyone nodded but didn't try to Understand. " Ohhh Ok and this is Emily Prentis." THe tall hourglass typed woman reached her hands out " looks like where gaining on the boys 3 to 4 we only need one more." The man at the end of the line shook his head. "theres already enough hormonal interference with only 3 now 1 more I couldn't handle a a 4th" prentis pushed the man over a bit " This is Cheif Opperator Aaron Hotchner but you can just call him hotch." Penelope shook his hand "pleased to meet you sir" Hotch shook back, " No the pleasure is ours to finally have an up and running fully functional Technical analyst. We've been using a temp for at least 3 years." Penelope nodded.

Now there's usually one but we cant seem to find out exactly where he is.

* * *

><p>The person in question Derek Morgan was currently driving to work his attair flawless despite the fact that he didn't sleep at his house last night but rather a very charming very attractive model typed woman whose name he couldnt remember. Which made the encounter with her this morning even awkwarder. Derek smiled though she was fun. He'd most likely call her back next month. He pulled up to Quantico head quarter and turned off the conveniently playing words" I'm not a player I just Fuck alot." Hed walked into the office falshing his award winning smile to every girl who walked by. He looked up at the clock he was obviously late. He Made his way toward the bull pen. stoping to look through the windows and see a red hot blonde. She was a little thick but the more meat the better her legs lead up to a white skirt which lead to a shirt which lead to mountains of white creamy... " Derek! Your here hurry to meet the knew tech girl theres a lot of work to be done." " yeah sure Hotch." derek pondered a bit in his head. ' a tech girl more like a call girl as in i'd like to call my name every night.' he amazed him self sometimes at how he always chased and put away jerkish pigs and he sort of was on some level a jerkish pig. Derek opened up the doors and stopped mid stride. What ever snarky skanky sly comment he was about to introduce himself with was gone. Because he knew her. Not from a distance of course but he knew her that face those lips those eyes.<p>

"Oh and this is." JJ started When penelope turned around she finished it " Derek Morgan." JJ mouth stopped still open " Penelpe Garcia" Prentis chirped in " you two know each other?" Penelope brushed passed JJ and headed for the door. "Penelope wait.." Derek caught her arm turned her around. Her eyes full of anger. Derek smashed his lips to hers his hands wrapping around her body. The audible gasps where heard all around the room. Right when Derek thought Penelope had fall into the kiss she pushed herself back from him and slapped him across the face. " Pig." was all she muttered before she walked away. Everyone was silent except for Reid who was throwing the bullpen candies into his mouth and watching intently. " If it's going to be like this from now on i'm never missing work.

_REVIEW... all are welcome first fic so be gentle... Oh and make them funny and make funny suggestions._


	2. Chapter 2

here ths second installment... I hope you guys like... sorry its a little shor

Despite Ried's last comment everyone in the room was shocked. THey new derek had scorned women that wasn't the first time any of them had seen that reaction from a girl, but the fact that he kissed her and she rejected him was a first. Derek headed out the door after her. after the intial shock had left him. Prentis watched as he left the room " I didnt know his string of heart breaks led all the way to California." JJ sat down " I'm not understanding what just happened here don't tell me were going to lose another tech because of Derek Morgan." Rossi nodded looks like he causes more problems then solutions now of days. But we need him and her so unless we can magically work out this problem before a case comes in I say where screwed." JJ sighed and put her head down. Reid stood up to put a hand on here shoulder " we can only see how it plays out but most likley that position will be open in the next hour or so." everyone sighed except Prentis "I'm going to go find her maybe find out what happened.

Penelope! Penelope! wait please!" Penelope kept walking through the n familiar halls of the BAU looking for somewhere or anwhere to hide. "GO away Derek." Derek finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm "Penelope please can we talk about this?" Penelope jerked her arm away. " Its been 10 years and now you wanna talk?" Derek stopped her. "Thats not fair Penelope you left me remember?" Penelope scoffed and kept walking away her heels echoing down the empty halls " What stopped you form coming after me huh? Surley wasnt me cause I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay despite everything and when I told you what did you say? 'go ahead this town could use less Penelope' what kind of man who wants you to stay and supposedly loves you says shit like that huh?" Derek winced a little penelope walked off "You didn't have to run off like that you could have let me explain." Penelope stopped her eyes full of anger and hurt "Explain? Explain? Explain how after I told you about what was going on with me you ran off and left me standing in the rain or how the next day everyone ran to tell me how my prince charming slept with the homecoming queen or maybe you can explain how I didn't here from you at all the rest of the day to explain or at least tell me your self. Your a prick Derek Morgan, a pig , one of the biggest mistakes of my whole entire life. We were young I know that but If I could change or erase every moment I ever spent with you I would just so I would have to remember your name.

This time Penelope walked off and derek didnt follow her. His mind was in over drive. After he left that day he got wasted he barley remembered anything except when he went to Penelope's house her aunt said she already left for the airport. He never found out if he had a baby or not and if he did was it a boy or a girl. didn't Penelope raise it all on her own? He felt like crap. He stood and he thought about everything that happened before Derek knew it Hotch was grabbing his arm. " Derek can I have a word with you in my office?" Derek nodded. " Yeah sure Hotch."

Penelope found a bathroom finally and started to cry in one of the stalls. How could one of the most exciting days turn into one of the most painstaking? It took her forever to get over the mistake formally named Derek. This was supposed to be her big beginning but some how it back tracked. Penelope walked out the stall her make-up hair was a mess. She didn't care though she wanted to go home. she wanted to go now. She didn't care about an office, or care about pay she wanted to leave. " Penelope are you in here?" Penelope looked up to see Prentis. "Yeah i'm here." Prentis stepped forward a bit " Are you ok?" Penelope shook her head ." Yeah i'll be fine in a minute or two" Prentis nodded. " Do you wanna talk about it?" Penelope laughed a bit " No not really I think its time for me to forget about the past start to you know move on." Penelope took a deep breath like sh told Prentis something she only figured out herself. Prentis nodded " ok JJ is waiting to show you to your office if you want." Penelope smiled "Tell her I'll be there.

Derek could get the thought of Penelope out of his mind. Who knew after all the girls he's had since her she'd be the one to stick. Talk about weakness. Hotch closed his office door and blinds after Derek entered. " Derek I dont know what you've done but judging by the team we could very well lose the best and most qualified tech we've ever had." Derek nodded "listen what happened Hotch was over 10 years ago I didn't know she was going to be the knew tech." Hotch nodded"never the less its time for you to take responsibility call her talk to her do something because if we lose another tech because of personal feelings it'll be your ass on the line. Derek nodded " Tt wont be that easy Hotch she literally hates me." "Doesn't almost every other woman hate you and then you pull that Morgan charm and things are ok again why should she be different?" Derek sighed debating on whether he should tell him or not " Because she might be or might have had my child." Hotch's eyes got wide "Your child Mr. to hard to pin down all ways safe and never sorry?" derek nodded. "It was a long time ago we were in love and stupid, of course our relationship started out rocky we were in highschool but senior year I found out how much she actually meant to me and then I ruined it Hotch I ruined it by being stupid. DO you wonder why I string women along and treat them like I do. Its not because its easy or I never care about them. I Do it because I rather it be them then me." With that derek walked out of the office to go anywhere and clear his head.

Tell me what you think REVIEW and Smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go again... chapter 3 Excuse me if my spelling and grammar are off :)

Penelope walked into her unusually decorated apartment. The purple wall paper and nic-nac usually brightened her mood but today she didnt think anything could brighten her mood. She sat her things down and trudged to her room. Penelope got undressed and crawled under her covers thats where she broke down in terrible sobs and wails. She liked her new job and her new co workers everything about today could have been so right if Derek wasnt there. Her mind wondered back...

_The air was drastically humid. Storms were said to hit Roanoke Virginia in the next couple of days. Penelope smiled as she walked out side. She loved the rain it kept her smiling all day. Penelope was about to go eat breakfast she winced when she moved in the wrong direction. Despite her innocent face her not-so innocent actions with the her boyfriend Derek left her aching. But it was a good ache the kind that you would never regret. Penelope looked to be in a daze. High-school was over she managed to snag and shag the hottest guy there and fall in love. Her life couldnt be anymore perfect. She looked down into the slight olive green bowl and her stomach twisted. Her mouth started to water she new this feeling. She hurried and ran up the stairs to throw everything she eaten last night into the toilet. Penelope's sides hurt from the sudden heaving of her abdomen. Her eyes where watering and she let out the most horrible groan._

_"Penelope? Penelope Jesus whats wrong." Her Aunt Charlotte came charging into the bathroom robe and all. Penelope tried to explain but ended up heaving her self over the toilet once again. Her throat burned she could barley breath Charlotte walked over and rubbed her back. When the predicament was all over penelope was drinking water and eating a slice of bread. A old house remedy supposed to settle the stomach. Penelope's aunt took no time asking questions. " have you and derek been using protection?" Penelope's cheeks flamed red. " Oh my gosh can we please not talk about this right night I feel uber horrible." Her sighed " Ok this can wait but Penelope a baby cant." Penelopes eyes bugged out. "I'm not pregnant I cant be we used protection every time... almost." Her aunt shot up " Penelope almost? I told you I told you that you have to use it every time if you where going to be doing this a baby at your age Penelope? You supposed to just be getting your life started." Penelope sank lower into the couch. Despite her aunts yelling and raving she was still thinking about Derek. He had a football scholarship from his hometown in Chicago. He had offers from everywhere to go to college he couldnt be a father. "Penelope... PENELOPE are you even listening to me?" Penelope's head jerked up. "Oh my god Derek he cant be a father at this age he has eveything going for him. I Have everything going for me! Frack. How am I going to tell him AUnt charlotte? My life is over." The fire left out of Charlotte's eyes replaced with hurt and a softer gaze. " If he loves you Penelope he'll be ok with it. I'll drop you off at his house and swing by the drug store and grab a home test. It'll be fine relax and breath." Penelope shook her head wiping the tears from her cheeks._

_It had begun to rain harder as Penelope made the journey to dereks house. She couldn't breathe she hadnt been that nervous since she lost her virginity. This feeling was !00 times worse. The truck came to a stop it seemed like no time had pasted before they made it to dereks house. Her aunt gave her a hug and a pat on the back, "whatever happens I will always be there for you." Penelope nodded. and stepped out the truck. Not attempting to shield her self from the rain she was soaked by the time she made it to the porch. She rang the door bell twice before Derek answered._

_"Penelope I was just about to call you your soaked." Derek smiled. Penelope forced a small smile to form. Derek looked over her face and immediately frowned. "you've been crying whats wrong?" Penelope Hugged Derek no caring she got him soaked or not. Derek's Mind was going into overload. What could be this bad? He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. Penelope had began to cry again. She pushed back a little and took a deep shaky breath. "Derek Um... DO you remember a month or two ago when we were at the bridge?" Derek nodded a smile returning to his face "After graduation, When you fought CiCi and my parents where home and we could go to your house so I brought you there to celebrate?" Penelope shook her head "Remember when I asked if you had... oh god...you know a condom and you said what ever happens happens?" Derek shook his head slowly. Penelope Made the best fake smile she could. " Well it happened." _

_ Derek's face filled with suprise. "what do you mean... It happened?" Penelope put her hands over her tummy "I'm not sure but I think I might be pregnant." Penelope watched his face intently he didnt look to happy."Penelope you cant be pregnant. I have scouts scholarships opportunities all I ever wanted." Penelope had began to cry " you think I didn't have stuff either? HUH I'm not 100% sure yet derek so your precious furture might be saved." Derek grabbed her as she started to walk away " Penelope wait you can tgo out into the rain like that." Penelope jerked her arm away. "no Derek I know what your trying to do this cant be fixed with charm or a few words. I might be pregnant. I might be having a child." Derek ran his hand over his head. " I don't know what to say Penelope." Penelopes face dropped. _

_ " Say your going to be there say it'll be ok just say something... please..." She broke down in tears. " I cant say its going to be ok Penelope. Where to young look at us. WE still act like 10 year old how are we going to raise a child." He waited for her Answer " see you dont even know penelope we cant raise a child." she looked at her stomach " But what if i'm pregnant Derek?" Derek was silent for a while. Penelope looked up into Derek's eyes. He looked away and her heart broke. she took a breath. "So thats it then?" Derek didn't say anything else. Penelope heard her aunts truck wheels on the gravel behind her. Penelope turned and walked back down the drive way. When Penelope made it to the truck her aunt smile faded at the look on her face. "so how did it go?" Penelope looked up and shook her head no. Penelope slide slowly into the truck and began to weep._

_"Penelope its been almost 3 minutes." Penelope was silently crying in the bathroom. Her aunt on the other side. She mustered up all she could to reply "ok" but it still came out hoarse. Her aunt walked way shaking her head. Penelope had butterflies in her stomach she picked up the little plastic wand. There was a minus on it. Penelope picked up the back of the box and screamed. Her aunt busted in with a look of terror "what what happened?" Penelope held up the stick " I'm not pregnant!" Her aunts eyes opened up wide " NO?" Penelope shook her head. Her aunt squeezed her into a warm embrace. "well aren't you going to call derek?" Penelope stopped. "No." her aunt gave her a puzzled look but could see it in her eyes she had it all figured out she had her own reasons for doing things. That was her decision she was an adult now._

_When Penelope woke she got showered and dressed and ate like usual. SHe went down to the cafe where she worked like usual but something was different. Everyones eyes seemed to be on her. Did they find out that she had a pregnacy scare? She tried to function like normal and everything was going fine until one of her good friends Grace came into the diner. " Penelope. I have to tell you something." Penelope rolled hey eyes what ever she had to tell her couldnt be anything compared to a pregnacy scare. " Derek.. um he slept with CiCi last night at the party" Penelope looked up from wiping off the counter. "he did what?" Grace shook her head. Penelope almost sank down to the floor with sobs. " He um...so he didn't tell you?" Penelope was silent. "everyone knows around town I odn t what would make him do that he was really drunk though." Penelope was still silent. "You know maybe it was a mistake he probably..." Penelope didn't let her finish she stormed out the diner and into the truck and headed home._

_Derek was a reck he was hungover aching and crying. His best friend Micheal was there to try and collect all the pieces. "Derek shes not worth crying over man." Derek looked up " she needed me and I just shrugged her off." Micheal handed him some water. " she left you standing there derek" Derek shook his head no " But I slept with CiCi ,CiCi ! I was so mad and drunk I couldnt... " Derek let out another groan. Derek's phone rang. Micheal picked it up. "Hey Derek." It was penelope her voice filled with venom. MIcheal looked over at derek and then back at the phone. "yeah?" Penelope looked at the phone with bewilderment he sounded fine like her didn't even care. " Im leaving for college I thought I would just let you know." Micheal took it as his chance to save his best friend he walked out of the room " Go ahead this town could use less Penelope." Penelope scoffed into the phone and hung it up. Derek lifted his head up " Who was that?" Micheal just shrugged "Wrong Number."_

Penelope's eyes closed with the slightly off words of the phone call. _"This town could use less Penelope."_ she fell asleep.

HOPe you like... WIll she ever find out it was micheal... IDK yet... Review...


	4. Chapter 4

HEre is an update figured it was about time... Also Warning grammer and spelling may be wrong so.. yeah... here ya go :)

_"I love you know that right? I'd never let anything happen to you or us..." Penelope nodded her head and kissed Derek's lips his hands snaking around her mid section. He pressed against her trying to pry her mouth open before she pulled back. "This isn't one of those things were you tell me you love me just to get me in bed is it?" Derek chuckled a bit putting an innocent look on his face. " No, What? Of course not but if we happen to make it there before my mom gets home then its just a coincidence." They both laughed while Derek brought Penelope against him again and then picked her up." Derek what are you doing?" she squirmed a little. Derek smiled and laid her on his bed. "Trying to get you in my bed.. I though we established this already." Penelope smiled and rolled her eyes. "Really huh? just like that in your bed?" she pulled him down to her that killer smile playing out on his lips as he came down one knee between her legs."well your already here so if you want to get technical " She put a finger over his lips."I love you Derek Morgan." Penelope pulled him down for a kiss._

Derek jolted awake. His eyes darting around. Once he realized his was alone he relaxed a at the clock it was 4:30. His head slightly thrumming from the drinks he slugged after work his hand ran over his face. What was that a dream flashback? either way it made his heart ache. They were so young an so in love. She looked beautiful. He remembered that day. She never did let him actually do anything. She suckered him in with kisses and nips and the three words that made his control,worries and practically anything melt away. As long as it was from her. Now a days if a girl hes with even begins to mention loving doing stuff with him or loving his smell or his clothes he dumps them right on the spot. but with penelope she could have said it all day long back them and the only problem would be a hard on and all the people around. He smiled a bit before reaching into his night stand to grab some asprin. God he hadn't drank like that since new years. He sighed he didnt know how to fix this thing between him and Penelope and in all honesty there may not be any wa to fix it. He was a jerk He knew that now but it was to late.

He flopped back down on his pillow his fore arm over his eyes. He didnt feel like work or jogging or taking out his dog cloony he felt like crawling under a rock and beating himself. Penelope most likley wen tthrough hell if she was pregnant and even if she wasnt she still would've gone through hell she was fragile and... "DAMN IT." His phone rang out loud. " Morgan."he scruffed into it. he waited for soem one to fill him in on the next case. " We have a case." Dereks eyes went wide. It was penelope. He played it cool not wanting to piss her off or make her hang up. " Ok can I have some details?" Penelope was hesitant. She was surprised she even called when she easily could have got JJ or some one else to. " Its bad and Hotch requested the team immeadiatly." She was short with him not trying to strike up conversation. " Ok umm where is it located?" Derek knew all of this usually came at the briefing but its had been forever since he heard her voice serene and calm probably from sleep. "Houston, Texas. so ...um mm yeah bye." She hung up like a little girl who just told her crush she loved him. She was afraid. Afraid they might actually hold a conversation that had regular words. Afraid that they might be friends again. Afraid that he might just talk her into loving him like he did the first time. She held her chest and spun in her chair. "You can do this Penelope" she began clicking away at her keyboard.

The team infact had to go to houston for a 7 victim killing and they did infact work long nights and misertable days but still after a week and a half were no where. " JJ we've been huntin this guy for at least 3 days straight no break no nothing. isnt the new tech any help." Derek cringed he was running on fumes and righ tnow his mouth and mind had no filter. " I am helping you ungreatful prick maybe if your feild work was up to par then..." Hotch cut in "HEY HEY HEY stop both of you now listen there has to be a flaw with this guy every guy has one so think... back to the crime scenes the photos. something is a tell that gves away this guy..."

Penlope screeched into the phone. Sending a chill down dereks spin why? because that was a squeal he remembered all to well it was her excited squeal. When he got her a present for christmas and he told her that squealed rang through his ears. You know how they all ate out that day? well the resturant writes down what table the customers sit at and the tables the employees work at. So how funny is this they all sat at the same table with the same waiter. Now it may not seem like much but then get this the waiter was just recently was fired from the place where all 7 victims work and Hah there is your tell so to speak." Hotch smiled " Thanks garcia." " No problem sir" she hung up the head set. " So now we know what to do we'll head for the resturant I want both exits blocked and Derek..." Derek's head shot up. " Your going in."

It had been an hours since Penelope called told the team the waited for a call waited for some information or an update. She was new but usually they had then caught by now right? She waled across the conference room were everyone was huddled. " Yep now he's being held hostage in there with a shot gun right at his head." Penelope stepped up to the group. "Whos held hostage where?" The red head secretary walked up " Oh Derek Morgan you know the charming your man with that dazzling white smile. But no worries hes in situations like this almost all of the time. He always makes it out." she gave a admiring smile. Penelopes heart and stomach dropped and she ran to he office. He phones were lighting up across the board. " She just hit a button hoping some one could tell her what was going on " Garcia." She waiting to hear a voice " Penelope its Derek theres been a problem."

Derek talked slowly as the man pressed the shot gun barrel closer to his head.

A/N: SO Yeah... cliffhanger... thought i'd shove one in there but don' t worry it shouldn't take as long to post this time so yeah... REVIEW...


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT I REVIEWED NO WAY... YEAH WAY... and also I don't own any of these characters and umm Warning grammar and spelling may not be correct...

Penelope sat down in her chair her heart beating faster and faster. "What kind of problem?" She said hoping it was just a mistake. She could hear Derek breathing over the head set. " The dangerous kind." The man behind him chuckled. "Yeah the dangerous kind SO listen here What ever your name is I want access outta here or your pretty boy wont be so pretty anymore." Penelope sighed. "what kind of accsess I don't have that power." Penelopes phone rang again. "Garcia?." "Hotch, Hotch it Derek and.." Hotch stopped her " I know I know right now you are our only connection. So you need to tell me everything that is going on." Penlope took a deep breath. " he wants an exit or he'll kill him." She could here hotch silently debating with the team. " ask morgan if he's in a position to Negotiate." Penloep nodded and switched lines " Hotch asked if you can negotiate anything to give your elf some wriggle room?" Derek Looked up into the eyes of the unsub. " Not at the moment maybe if there was time but most likley NO." The man gave derek a weird look. " No what? No to my escape outta here?" He yanked the headset from dereks ear.

" Hello," Penlope's eyes got wide. " Where's derek?" She coaxed."Well dont you ahve the most angelic voice. Don't worry about you boy here he's fine but listne doll I need a way outta here." Penelope rolled her eyes, " Negotiating with a creep like you... isn't on my schedule." She instantly regretted it as the man's voice significantly change. " Listen you ingrate Bitch I'm getting outta here in one of two ways, With you agent here alive in tact and me off scott free or.. You agen t here with a hole the size of my fist in his head and my ams in cuffs now see in both scenarios I'm alive anyway but not you agent so... Make up your mind smart mouthed tramp... you have 1 hour." The head set went dead. Penelope had tears in her eyes. she quickly switched over to Hotch. " He wants and escape and.. theres no room for nego.. negotiations...we have a hour Hotch... an hour. " She stammered Hotch let out a large breath of air. " Prentis let P.D know this just became a hostage situation." Hotch informed as reid ran in. " We just got a call form the diner...He wants Garcia to escort him out." Hotch ran into the other room. " Garland... Garland is that you?" Hoch heard a significant laugh over the speaker " Yeah its me... as I told the other Agent so Kindly I want the sweet mouthed angel on the other side of the headset to come and walk me to my gettaway" Penelope wailed in hotch's ear " NO.. NO freakin way ." Hotch hung up d set.."Deal but our agent comes out unharmed as well as Mrs. Garcia you understand?" The man Laughed " We'll see" The line went dead." Have an escort team get Garcia Now."

Penelope was scared and beyond pissed off she didn't give permission to escort a maniac to his get a way where he could kill her or kid nap her. She stepped out of the car with a scowl on her face. " Penelope ts short notice but we promise nothing will happen to you. Derek is in danger if this is what we need to do the keep him from being harmed we have to do it not to mention there is at least 25 more hostages in there." Penelope's face softened a bit and she nodded. "Just tell me what I have to do." Hotch patted her on her back. " We have snipers at every angle in 15 minutes we'll send you in a car unmarked and rigged with an explosive that will dead the tires as soon as you are out of there. The doors with also automatically lock we will have him trapped and you and Derek safe. Penelope took a deep breath something in her system said it wouldn't play out as smoothly.

"How long have you been with her?" Garland was sitting now with a stop watch and Derek on the ground beside him. Derek didn't answer. " How Long dammit?" He cocked the gun and pressed harder against his neck. " Easy man Easy we aren't together anymore haven't been for a long time." Garland laughed " What did you do to screw it up? and Don't tell me any bull shit Like we grew apart or we weren't in love anymore. because trust me its never that simple." Derek sighed. " WE were... High school lovers and um... he thought she was pregnant... and she told me but I um... I didn't want to here it." Derek didn't here anything for a while. " Well aren't you a lucky son of a bitch? She still is helping you after the way you treated her. She must be ugly...". Derek's fists clenched a this side. "Is she I bet shes a ugly muppet looking ..." Derek banged his fist on the ground " Shut the fuck up." He turned around to face the man. He just held the barrel of the gun to his heart. " You must love her... how much do you think you'll love her if I blew your heart out. Sit the fuck down you don't run anything right now. You see these people? Cowering in the corners? They understand that I am the ruler in this bitch I am god I control life and death You FBI agent with your training you've gotta know that i'd blow you brains out right here.. she must be special for you to risk death... I sure will enjoy meeting her." Derek's jaw ticked. " I bet shes soft and smells nice... WOOO just gives me shivers thinking about it." He looked down at Derek's Fist. " Do you wanna hit me Hit me big shot hit Me COME ON HIT ME !" He screamed in Derek's face. and then retreated when he saw he wasn't going to do anything. " Sit the fuck down you have no control here so wait and hope they send me my ride and your girl."

Penlope walked up to the door of the diner goiving one final look back. She looke ddown at her out fit and wished she had worn pants. She knocked at the diner door.

" That must be her...time to go Pretty Boy." he jerked Derek's arm up and led him to the door. He opened it and looked into Penelope's eyes. Garland let out a Low whistle... " Damn that girl is thick you know how to pick um I give you that... Damn and he treated her like you did you have every right to hate yourself you lost a good piece of ass come but enough flatteries Come on e darlin' wheres my ride?" He pushed Derek in front of him. Penelope took a breath. " Its Just behind me black unmarked and everything..." The man laughed " good then lets go?" Penelope panicked Z" aren't you going to let him go first?" The man stopped. " I never agreed to that darlin' so lets keep moving shall we I'd hate for some one to get hurt." Penelope nodded and turned around to walk to the car Derek and Garland behind her " Damn Its even better to watch her leave." Penelope bit her tongue and kept a steady pace to the the car. " Pretty boy you drive and you little lady your riding with me he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into the car as Derek slowly made his way around the side. " This is going to be a fun ride." Garland said as he rubbed the barrel of the shot gun down the length of Penelope's body.

UMmmmmmmm ANother CLiffy... sorry REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

SO here is the chapter... um sorry its been so long... things popped up... so enjoy BEWARE" GRAMMaR AND SPELLING ERRORS

Derek drove the car around the corner from the diner. His eyes glued to penelope through the rear view mirror. He was pissed beyond pissed. One for penelope putting her self in the position to do this and two because this asshole was running a shot gun up an down her body. If he hurt her, GOD help if he hurt her, he would kill the bastard even if it cost him his life.

"Hey boy make a left up here... So how did you two meet?" He held the shotgun barrel to penelope's stomach. Derek began to speak "we met..." th man looked toward him "Not you I wanna hear it from her... I wanna see those pretty lips move so go on sweet heart." Penelope looked over at Derek and began...

(yeah I did it I threw a flash back in there...)

We were just starting sophmore year

_"Penelope Garcia I suppose? You late take a seat by Derek Morgan." The chubby blonde had blue streaks her skirt matched her streaks and her shoes a small heel were yellow. She slid in between the desks until she reached the boy it looked like the teacher pointed at. "yes right there will be fine." Penelope slung her stuff over onto the seat and looked around. In front of her was a skinny light skinned girl beside her on the left a slanky dorky looking kid and then Derek Morgan glad she was at the back and didn't have to worry about anyone behind pulled out a large notebook and a green fuzzy tipped pin. She heard snickers from in front of her but just rolled her eyes. She continued righting stuff the stuff on the board. She saw something flash past the corner of her eye and looked over to see the hansom boy beside her flip open a note. she looked up to see the expectant face of the girl in front of her. Then the boy did a simple nod 'no' and looked up at the board. the girl sank in her seat with a scowl. Penelope couldn't help but snicker. "whats so funny?" Penelope looked over at Derek he had a charming smile on his lips. "umm nothing?" She answered nervously "tell me?" Penelope looked over at him not being able to resist that look in his eyes. " I umm thought it was funny how you answered whatever she asked with a nod.. no answer... I guess." He nodded. " I'm Derek Morgan, foot ball, basketball ,track, ladies man" She laughed a bit at the awkwardness " I'm Penelope Garcia, umm i don't know what to really say here" he laughed and shook his heard. "This should be an interesting year."_

__Penelope would have smiled if she wasn't in this situation. "So it wasn't any thing magical or funny?" Penelope looked up timidly. " no." the man sat back "well damn this is no fun at all. Make a right at the next light." Penelope looked up into Derek's eyes. They were brave braver then her own. She kept the eye contact until she felt a nudge. "So tell me...why did you get with him he looks like a jerk off in my opinion and later that proved to be true huh? why exactly did you get with him... a pretty thing like your self?" Penelope took a breath feeling the shot gun barrel make a trail down her body to in between her legs. "Well go on girl keep me entertained or I might have to find something else to so it with." He smiled a evil grin at her.

Umm... It was after school and I had been dating this nerd end of junior year...

_"He's not really your friend he's just around for a comfort fuck you know that right?" Penelope rolled her eyes "Kevin thats ridiculous it makes no sense at all he has girlfriend I have a boyfriend why does it matter if He's my friend and we hang out we're both taken anyway." I see the way he looks at you Penelope he doesn't even look at Tamara the way he looks at you." Penelope kept walking out to the parking lot. " Can we just go to your car please its raining and I want to go home." Kevin stopped and let go of her hand. " What I'm saying i... everyone is talking and... I... Its just... You have to pick Penelope... Me or.. him..." Penelope stood their he mouth closed and her fist clenched. "Penelope this is the point where you say.. of course its you Kevin and sling your arms around my neck." Penelope just stood there quietly. "Penelope." He grabbed her arm but she jerked away. "no Kevin.. no.. he's my friend." Kevin walked up to her and grabbed her hand " and so I'm your boyfriend." Penelope Looked up at him. "I'm serious it's me or him." Penelope let go of his hands. "I pick him." Kevin's face lit up "what?" Penelope looked away from him. " I pick him. He's my friend he's been there for me. and you your just jealous." Penelope walked away. " don't walk away from me Penelope. Penelope its going to rain." Penelope kept walking until she couldn't hear his yells for her to come back. she made her way to the track and sat on the rain on pour. She say down and let all her emotions go.. all the tears the anger... everything. "Penelope... Penelope.. What are you doing out here." She looked up to see Derek in a rain slicker.. and jogging shoes... rain or shine he was always training." I um... I don't have a ride and i umm missed the bus... so I thought you know I'd have a sit in the rain." Derek walked up on the bleacher.. " Did Kevin forget you cause I swear i'll kill that jackass." Penelope laughed a bit.. "No... I .. umm.. we broke up.." She let out a sigh. Derek came up beside her. "Well thats still no reason to sit in the rain. let me take you home." Penelope shook her head. " No i'll get your new leather all wet." She wiped her eyes from the running mascara. " I don't care this is you were talking about and school is pointless if your out sick." Penelope laughed "that's true." _

_They made it to Derek's car He seated her safely inside and turned the heat on." In the rain really." Penelope looked over at him. "It seemed like a good plan at first." Derek chuckled "whatever." he reached out for her hand like he always did but she hesitated." Derek.. um... " He looked over at her. "do you like me?" Derek laughed.. "Umm yeah enough to let you ruin my leather interior." She looked at him seriously. "do you really like me?" This time he didn't joke. and looked into her eyes. The car in the middle of the student parking lot. "Penelope..." She looked away.."It's stupid I know but Kevin seems to think so and I told him no but he insisted and I broke up with him cause I thought well first he's a jackass and second maybe it was true and now.. I..." He leaned over and kissed her._

__"Smooth move." The man laughed looking out the window. They pulled into a neighborhood. "second house." Derek pulled up in the drive way. 3 small kids ran to the car and the man stepped out. " Dady daddy daddy!" They all chanted.

A/N: Mainly just a flashback chapter... ummm hope to update sooner...so umm yeah last cliffy I promise... REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

WHATTTT... ANother chapter so soon ...yeah... BEWARE.. GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS

The children banged out side the car door. The man looked over his shoulder and softly but deadly whispered "stay the fuck quiet do what I say and this might go smoothly and you might leave." Penelope gulped and glanced over at Derek who met her gaze with reassurance. He opened the car door and reached for his kid. "Hey Kid whats goin' on?" the little boy just smiled "nothin daddy mommys in the kitchen making spaghetti." He hugged his son "is she now?" A blond kid walked up to him." I thought you and her broke up." the man flashed a look of danger at his son. "No we didn't break up we just haven't been seeing each other lately." The last kid walked up and tugged on his arm with the gun "what is this daddy?" Pointing to the trigger. The man just smiled "Its to help my friends stay around." He pointed to Penelope and Derek.

"Oh are they leaving?" The smallest boy asked. The man smiled wider " not just yet right guys They're staying for dinner?" He glared at Penelope "Yeah thats right... we're umm staying for dinner." Garland moved the gun inside the car "well lets go." They slowly walked out the car garland waiting for them to approach his side before beginning to walk up to the house.

They never made it to the house before the whole yard was filled with blue and red lights with agents everywhere. It happened quickly they came in the car loads each in position to take out garland. The three children's eyes lit up with wonder before they became scared and they were filled with tears. Each one being pulled to the safety of the police blockade. Garlands face dropped his first reaction grab the closest person to him. He reached out and grabbed Penelope by the hair and began to back away ."Owww let me go."

Derek started to run up to them. "Woah back up pretty boy or her pretty little face will have a huge hole in it. No step back." Derek refused standing his ground . Garland pointed the gun and pushed it into Penelope's cheek. "I said step the FUCK back." Derek walked slowly away from them looking over to see hotch gun pointed and ready if he only had a shot. J.J. Spoke up on the mega phone " Garland.. Listen we know why you killed those men... we understand your feeling down graded and with your wife wanting to divorce you your feeling like you've lost everything.. but this is not the answer."  
>"What the Hell..." Garland whipped around to see his wife. "Garland.. what are you doing.. what have you done..." He laughed a bit and yanked Penelope with him as he walked up to the house.<p>

"Honey I umm took care of that problem now we can finally be together again good as new." She walked up toward him hesitantly. "Garland honey we've talked about this... ok.. we're different people now then when we got married it wasn't just the job...it was many thing... that.." He flipped out.. "NO NO NO.. Don't say that because you see i did everything I was supposed to. I killed them... Killed them all just for you...I Even.." He slung Penelope to the ground on her hands and knees " I even kidnapped these...agents and then I tried.. to make it back here and now..." He lifted the gun upward toward her. " what are you doing Garland.." He began crying his face turning red. " I can't..." He put his finger on the trigger...

Derek jumped... The gun shot ringing through his ears. Penelope's eyes were closed She slowly opened them to horror. Garland grabbed his stomach blood dribbling out his mouth. His wife covered in blood he hands shaking and tears coming out her eyes. " GARLAND!" She screamed reaching for his body. The sound of Hotch yelling directions filling the surrounding area. Penelope scrambled out way. Her eyes full of tears.. Derek ran up behind her and grabbed her... She jumped a little and then turned around Her face telling it all. She fell into his chest and sobbed. While garlands wife screamed in the back ground.

2 days later...

Penelope sat down. Letting out a huge sigh. After 48 hours she was home on her couch the same shirt and outfit she had on from the incident with Garland. Her eyes and chest hurt from crying. She was silent her mind on over load. She couldn't cry anymore all she could do was think and process and no matter how many times she tried to get her mind off of it she couldn't help but think of how Derek risked his life for her the scene replayed over and over and over again like a rerun marathon. She leaned back her heart pounded wildly she didn't come here to reunite with him if anything she thought she was past that, but as always he did something to make her forget about the idiotic thing he did before. she looked at the clock 11:23.

She thought back to the time he went out with the football team after a game instead of her and it was their anniversary. Then at the last moment 11:45 he came through her window with a huge panda, roses, chocolate and a awesome apology. A smile spread across her lips she thought back to it.

Derek drove around it was at least 11:00 he was just wondering aimlessly. He couldn't function right now. He came so close to ending his life all because Penelope was in danger and he wasn't saying it as a bad thing . He was saying it as after 10 something years He would still lay down his life for her. He loved her still somewhere deep down... Well not as deep down as he was trying to convince his self. He remembered everything about her every little detail and every moment. Like her favorite colors were Black and green. She loved strawberries and hated cherries. She watched the princess bride at least 50 times and still watches it at least 4 times a year. he remembered her birthday and even the time she was born July 10 at 3:41 am. He remembered how much a full moon and heavy rain turned her on for some weird reason she her self couldn't explain. he laughed a bit. She was the first girl he ever really loved and probably the only girl he ever loved.

The conversation he had with Hotch ran through his head. "Listen Derek I know something is going on between you two but what ever it is I want it resolved before your vacation is over. Here is her address. talk to her work it out and if all else fails Apologize. If I've learned anything its when in doubt apologize out." Derek looked at the piece of paper in his cup holder as he drove past the drug store looking at the time seeing it was 11:25 he figured he had just enough time.

Penelope plugged up the charger to her laptop pulling up princess bride. She looked at the clock 11:44. She wasted 15 minutes just sitting there thinking about Derek. She sighed again and opened up the ice cream she'd been saving for a rainy day. She was just about to dig in when there was a knock at the door. She padded over in her silk green nightie and matching slippers slinging the door open "Listen I don't know who you..." She looked up to see Derek holding a stuffed Panda, roses and chocolate. " I think the only thing i'm missing is a Apology."

A/N I think i'll leave it there :) Review...


	8. Chapter 8

UPDatE Yall I plan on finishing this for chirstmas... so yeah... Here ya go... OH ALSO GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS... BEWARE

Penelope stood silent her mouth opened slightly. "Hello earth to planet Penelope..." Derek chuckled a bit. "Ummm Derek I didn't umm.. I wasn't expecting you." She looked down over her out fit and covered up a bit." I know but I had to come and at least try to make peace after everything we went through and everything you saw. You know you didn't have to come help me out I mean..." Penelope nodded a bit.." yeah I had to even if I didn't want to I mean.. I would have anyway if Hotch hadn't asked me to because.. Never mind." she looked up to see a smile on his face. She was as awkward as he remembered and it made him fall in love all over again. "can I come in?" he saw her look back into her apartment and back at him. Like she was debating it in her head. Finally she spoke up. "yeah sure." She stepped back a little letting him enter her apartment. Her mind racing this was the first time she was actually alone with him. I mean alone, alone since highschool. She was never she rung her hands and stepped in behind him closing the door. He looked around admiring her knick-nacs and little pictures. "Listen I know its unexpected and you weren't planning on me coming over here but I had to I had to see you talk to you..." Penelope reached forward and took her gifts from him nodded as he spoke. " I really don't have an explanation why what happened happened. I was young and I wanted to see the world.. travel play football I wanted an actual life before I stared one.. you see what i'm sayin?" Penelope sat on the couch stroking the panda.. " yeah.." Derek paced her living room " a whole torrent of emotions hit me all at once I was shocked and sad and anxious but most of all I was scared.. You know scared about maybe becoming a father and scared about what people would say and what we would do.

Tear began to brim her eyes but she kept looking down playing with the panda fur until everything he had to say was said. " I though about you ever day and night since then. I didn't know if you were pregnant if you kept it if you had it.. then I wondered what it was. Was it a boy or girl what did they look like... sound like... I ran myself almost insane with questions and thoughts about you. When I spoke to your aunt she told me... you would tell me what happened when the time was right... I waited and waited the whole summer for you to call and I wrote to you and gave them to your aunt.. I watched sunset after sunset go by and not a word... everyday... Everyday Penelope... I felt little bits and pieces of my heart break away the only person comforting me trying to help me through it was Micheal. after you left i had to get away form it.. I had to clear my head and think.. Micheal brought me to his house and invited some people... I got drunk and the rest was a blur.

The day after Micheal was their the whole day.. I was sick to my stomach with guilt a hangover couldn't even compare to what i was feeling .. I could barley speak or talk to anyone I was literally crushed." Penelope watch his the emotion played in his eyes. hurt and the guilt she saw it. she wiped her face and took a deep breath Derek looked down for the first time since he started talking. Her face wet with tears. He sat down beside her.. " I didn't mean to make you cry that was the last thing I meant to do.. Honestly its just.. I don't know what to say I don't have anything smooth or charming.. I just have the truth.. What I feel.. and I feel sorry.. I feel horrible .. I feel as though ive been missing a huge piece of me for years now." Penelope looked over at him her eyes still brimming with tears. " I don't know what to say Derek.. It was a long time a go and I should be able to move past it but.. It still hurts the same as it did then." SH elooke dat the hurt in his eyes... and it was like every memory came flooding back to hger every touch every word, whisper ,laugh and moan. She took a deep breath before she finished... " But I still... forgive you.. I miss you to much.. I miss us and this everyday for the last 10 years i've thought about this moment and what I woul dsay to you... every day and it was nothing like this in my head. In my hed I wouldn't accept you and I would feel nothin' but disgust and hate.. but all I feel is love and hope and i cant ignore it.. The moment you risked your life for me it was like I never was away from you..." She wiped the tears form her face. " oh and don't worry about the crying... you should know by now how emotional I am." She giggled a bit then a heavy silence fell back on the room "So what does this mean?" Derek looked down at her.

Her hands fidgeting in her lap. " It means I love you." She said a little timidly. Derek looked at her surprise "Don't give me that look.. You heard me." she laughed. " I know I just was sure I heard you right." She grabbed his hand " We've been through almost everything together... then we took a 10 year break is the way I see it now so the break's over lets get back to it." Derek blinked still not believing his ears. " Just like that?" Penelope looked at him " If you were anyone else... any other boy friend I would've been done with you a long time ago... but ." She smiled.. "there's just something about you... that makes me have pity on you." Derek smiled This is what her loved most about her. Her ability to forgive and her heart but mostly her heart.. " Thank you my goddess for having pity on me. I praise you! I PRAISE YOU!" she shushed him quickly. " It is the middle of the night and these walls aren't as think as you might think. people next door could hear you." Derek grinned " I think I heard that from you before." His hand slid up her thigh." Fresh outta the dog house and your already begging to be sent back." She laughed giving a stern look.

"what I thought it was cool." Derek's hand creeped further and further up. " It is but you know I like to start off slow and work my way up." Derek stopped. " but I did that already took me 1 and 1/2." Penelope nodded "Exactly and I haven't been with you for 10 years? 10 years you have a lot of catching up to do. I've changed completely." The look in his eyes changed as he leaned over toward her his hot breath tickling her ear making her shiver. " you sure?" She nodded hesitantly . He kissed his way down. to her neck and suck at one special spot. Penelope moaned out. Her hands grasping his pants.. " Derek ok.. Ok... I haven't changed that much." He pulled back and laughed.. " I know my girl.. like the back of my hand" Penelope sighed it was true. "still I wanna start off slow." Derek sighed "ok but how slow are we talkin here like first date again?" Penelope laughed a it and pulled him forward. " Think if we started all the way back their I would die... I just wanted a kiss first." Derek smiled. " Now that I can do." he came down and captured her lips. She fisted her hands in his shirt. He didn't have any idea how long she'd waited to do that again. He still tasted the same as she remembered. His hands sunk into her hair. He licked her bottom lip deepening the kiss. God he missed this and he'd be damned if she ever got away from his again...

A/N : SO there... Bang they made up.. can't wait to see what happens next... me neither... REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Finally I get to write some lovey stuff... any way... Enjoy... WARNING: Grammar and Spelling errors may occur

Penelope was nearly sitting in Derek's lap.. neither one breaking for air. Derek's hands slid down Penelope's back and stopped at the curve of her butt. Penelope's arms where wrapped around his neck pulling him closer like she couldn't get enough. No one could understand how long she'd waited to have him on her again. Before she took this job, before she moved back to Virginia. She'd been dreaming about him since she left for college. his hands his mouth his everything. She started to make small rocking motions on Derek's lap right over his.. "manhood." He knew what that meant this wasn't just a make out session.. this was going all the way. If she was feeling it enough to make motions she wasn't gonna make him stop and he was glad of that. His slid his hand around over her thighs and gripped them before moving to lean over her. Penelope flat on her back. Breaking the connection. She looked up into his eyes.. he saw the all to familiar look of lust. HE reached for her glasses and took them off putting them on the night stand . When he returned his attention to her she grabbed him for another kiss.

Penelope ran her hands under his shirt. Over his stomach his pecks his abs.. 'Oh god' she thought even after all these years he was still rock hard. she lightly ran her nails down them making Derek growl a bit before he broke the kiss. Penelope looked up confused. " gown now.." Was all he said and she understood completely she forgot how no nonsense he was in bed. Pleasure was the number one thing. She lifted her gown a little slowly. She'd gotten bigger since high school a little bit but she still noticed it. What if he wasn't turned on the same? When she pulled it over her head Derek attacked her bra. Ripping it off a little roughly. He laid his head down and took a nipple into his mouth. Penelope arched up a little. Her nipples were always sensitive. He rolled it with his tongue before nipping slightly. When he had it red and hard he switched to the other one doing the same thing. Penelope had her hands gripping the bed sheets. Panting slightly. When Derek was done he gave her a smoldering look his eyes almost black with passion. He slowly trailed down her body until he reached her panties. His fingers hooked into the sides of them. Placing a kiss on the outside directly on her mound.

She looked like he remembered back then. Trimmed perfectly the nice little nestle of blonde curls. She was facinated by this part still even though he performed it at least 100 times. It was like he loved it couldn't get enough He insisted they do it every time. He put his nose in the curls breathing in deeply. his tongue came out to flick the clit. Penelope moaned out her eyes shutting her fist gripping the sheets. He smiled moving down the tongue her. His tongue coming in and out. She moaned every time his fingers came to play with the clit. He went deeper his tongue reaching further. Her hands went to his head. gripping her hips coming up off the couch. he grabbed her legs putting them over his shoulders to get deeper. She cried out. " Derek.." he moved up to put that little nub of please in his mouth sucking on it before nipping it. Penelope could feel it start at her toes and climb up her body its was crazy it was intense and it felts so good "Derek..Derek...Derek..DEREK.." She fell back to the couch Derek still sucking and nipping her.

She tasted like he remembered it was sweet and hearty he loved it. He moved up grinning to her. She was panting still coming down from the high he shoot her into. Derek removed his shoes and socks pants and boxers. Penelope glanced down at him looking at his full sized package. It was bigger then she remembered she could avert her eyes. It curved up.. it was so thick and .. the color was.. astonishing. She licked her lips. Derek chuckled a bit.. " OH no theres no time for that baby girl. I have to get his where it belongs.." He ran his hands down her thighs before pulling them back up over his shoulders. " Derek... What about.. a umm..." Derek looked up at her.. his face seemed like he was contemplating something before Penelope spoke. " What if we don't and we do have a kid I mean will you be ready to..." Derek put the tip of his head to her entrance. " I'm sure this time... if it happens it happens and we're blessed..." She nodded before he slid in. She moaned out loudly. Derek smiled he missed that sound over the years. HE pulled out a bit and back in and got the same reaction. Pulling out to the tip he pushed back in smooth and clean. He kept the pace going. " Derek... Oh God Derek... I missed.. Oh I missed this ..so..so.. much.." Derek kept the pace lowering her legs so he could kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his back nails leaving small claw marks. The kiss was sloppy tongues everywhere. Penelope could still taste her self mixed wit derek. Derek increased his pace bring Penelope to sit fully in his lap. "Come on baby ride me like you used to." Penelope was lost in the lust she bounced up and down marveling at the feeling of him in her so deep and so full. SHe rotated her hips and kept it going. Until Derek's hands came to lift her up and down.

He loved the pace but he was about to get here. He had to help her along. She had to get there before he did always. He put his head in the crook of her neck she bounced on top of him. squeezing in the deliciously hot channel. He moved his hands to toy with that little nub he knew would get her there faster. Penelope felt it rise this time 20X more then last time and it was getting here faster." DEREK YES ALMOST SO CLOSE ... GOD YES DEREK... YES OH GOD..." He felt her clench on to him milking him forever thing.. and he came... in hot spurts... she moaned ... collapsing on top of him... He caught her... helping to lay her beside him. " Jesus... Penelope... God I love you." Penelope was out of breath her body was all tingly. " I love you to." She was tired her eyes were rapidly closing. She felt Derek's hand rubbing her stomach


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter and this one is good... I think... ok never mind... WARNING: Spelling and Grammar errors...

It'd been three months since Penelope and Derek got back together and it was still weird in a way, but that feeling aside everything else was good. They went out like regular and hung out, she even sleep at his house most nights. NOw here they where rushing in he BAU late.

"Derek I told you we didn't have time for you..to.. do that thing.." she lowered her voice a bit. Derek just laughed. "but you weren't complaining or telling me to stop so... don't chastise me." Penelope blushed a little before they entered the conference room as Quietly as they could. Derek stopped half way and looked around.. Everyone looked totally sick and horrifying and every watery sick look eye was on him and Penelope.

"Nice to see you two finally take a seat." Hotch turned his attention to the large screen. "sure but do you have any disenfecting wipes, or spray you guys look like death." Prentis rolled her eyes.. "It's not death...(sniffle) It's the Flu and its spreading like wildfire." She sounded muffled and clogged up. "Actually its quiet possible you two are already carrying the germs inside you body." Reid took a deep breath after the sentence sounding the same if not worse then Prentis. " Ignoring the sickness we have a case coming up and I would like us to focus our attention on JJ please thank you." They all sat back focusing on JJ.

"Atlanta, Georgia 5 girls there ages increasing chronological order.. Alyssa Knox 16, Janice Timbers 17, Angela Boulding 18, Taylor Bridges 19, Katelyn Rogers 20 where found buried in a local park 3 days ago each one with a cross burned onto there forehead." Rossi was the first to speak.."How creepy is that what was there religious background?" "they had none they never went to church or anything. only way there connected is gym's" Hotch stood up "that's where we'll start first considering these girls were found within 2 days of each other I think we only have that long before another one shows up." Prentis nodded and stood up and fell over a bit. "Are you ok?" Prentis held her head. "I'm just dizzy and.." she flopped down in her chair. "Prentis stay home.. you seem to sick to fly.. I'm putting you on sick leave." Prentis looked a Hotch."but sir I.." Hotch held his hand up ."But nothing go home thats a order."

Derek walked with Penelope to her office and closed the door. "Another case I'll be home when I can." he leaned in for a kiss. "Be careful.." Derek Rolled his head " You say this every time." She nodded. "Ever since Garland I know what is capable of happening on these cases." Derek stepped closer to her and but her cheek in his hand. " I know and i'll be as careful as I can ok?" She nodded and put her hand on top of his nuzzling her cheek into his palm. " Ok.." she took a deep breath. He leaned in to kiss her. Not one of those passionate kisses like he usually gave it was different and softer. " I love you." She said when they broke apart. Derek pressed his forehead to hers. " I love you too and don't worry we do this every time and I come back ok." She nodded. " Ok.. umm you gotta go in like 5 minutes." "Oh right.. Bye." He moved away from her. She said softly "Bye."

Penelope walked in the BAU Derek had been gone for 3 days and she was miserably lonely and started feeling horrible. She threw up everything she ate before she got here and now made the lonely trip to her office. She flicked her office lights on and almost had a heart attack.." Prentis what are you doing in here?" Prentis was sitting in the corner looking a little better but not much. " I feel better and I think I can help the team from here still." she reached for one of Penelope's pens.." Oh no... I'm already sick and i'm not trying to get a double dosage." She snatched the pen from Prentis. " Is That even possible?" Penelope shrugged." I don't know but the team needs me and I can't be out..." she stopped mid sentence. " You can't be out what?" Penelope ran to the corner where the waste bin was and threw up again. "sick." she groaned. "you'll be as worse as me in no time." Penelope leaned up " Oh no i'm going to the doctor tomorrow and your going home right now.." Prentis pouted. " but there's nothing to do there.." Penelope looke dover at her.. "Your a strange individual." Prentis held up one of Penelope's knic Knacks examining it. "I'm no the only one." Penelope laughed.

~~~~~DOCTORS OFFICE 1 day later~~~~~~~~~~

"Ms. Garcia we ran some test." Penelope kicked her feet back and forth onto of the awkward doctor table. "so tell me how stupid I am for not getting the flu shot." She was ready to be put on a medication regime. " The doctor chuckled a bit. "you really should get one of those before you leave. But its not the flu. when was your last menstration?" Penelope thought back a bit I can't really remember some things in my life have been crazy and my job and my personal life.. why?" The doctor smiled. " well you being sick every morning for the past 4 days has been morning sickness." Penelope's eyes got wide. " uhhh what..." The doctor laughed. "Your pregnant 3 months actually." Penelope stayed silent. "Ms. Garcia are you ok?" Penelope took a deep breath. "umm yeah.."

When Penelope made it back to her office she was glad Prentis wasn't there. She wasn't sad she was shocked and afraid. Derek said he'd be okay with it but.. "Penelope your back." It was Sara Minx her replacement Tech. "Hotch called 15 minutes ago and said it was Urgent." Penelope nodded and hurridly picked her head set up. "Hotch.. what happened?" She could hear Hotch clear his throat. " It's Derek." Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach." He was shot and hour ago we have him at a hospital Atalanta Medical center." Penelope had tears trailing down her face. "umm okay what do I do." "We have arranged for you to come down. so hurry." "Ok." She disconnected the call and fled her office.

The plan ride wan't long but with so much to think about it felt like forever. How bad was the gunshot wound? WHat if he died.. she wouldn't be able to take it. What if he never found out she was pregnant... She tried to will the plane to go faster so when it landed she almost ran off the plan and got in the car to ride to the hospital.

"Penelope." She looked over at hot with tears in her eyes. "What happened." Hotch held his hands out."Here sit down first." Penelope shook her head."I don't wan't to sit down I want some body to tell me what happened." Hotch sighed before speaking. " he was running after the killer we finally had him cornered me and JJ were late to arrive and Derek wasn't going to let this guy get away. He pulled his gun on the guy and told him to turn around. When he did the guy had a gun as well and shot Him." Me and JJ got there right after and took him down and called the ambulance." Penelope had tears running down his face."How is he... Did umm..." she was wiping tears. "Did they say how he was doing?" "they said the surgery was critical." Penelope sobbed out. "Hotch he can't die... He can't I just found out and he doesn't know yet." Hotch reached over to calm her down. "found out what Penelope?" SHe looked over at the rest of the team and then back at Hotch. "I'm pregnant." Everyone's eyes got really wide. "Aaron Hotchner?" the eyes went from Penelope to the nurse. "The surgery is finished."


	11. Chapter 11

_I Have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._.

Penelope's hands fidgeted as she walked down the corridor. The rest of the team behind her letting her lead. He heart beat quicker then any time in her life. Her eyes where watering the closer she got just the thought of seeing him made her wanna break down in tears. When they made it to the door she heard the beeping of the EKG machine and glimpsed in through the small rectangular window until the nurse opened the door. she walked slowly in the room as if every step she mad could wake him up. He looked horrible like a fallen angel. He was bandaged tightly and his body ridden with IV's and tubes. She wanted to break down but kept her self together until she made it to the bed. Her hands ran over his cheek. Every thing dissolved ; The team, the nurse, the hospital setting everything. A tear fell on his face she ghosted her fingers down to his chin and brought them to her chest.

" Mr. Morgan should is Lucky a few more inches and the bullet would have pierced his heart. Right now is Important however... we need him to wake up.. if you he doesn't wake in the next 24 h ours there could be a risk that he'll slip into a comma..." The nurse said with a grimace of her face. That l broke her heart even more to see Derek wrapped and put in all of this mess and then the possibility he might not wake up?

Derek Blinked his eyes... and looked around. The last thing he remembered was chasing the unsub and then... he quickly stood feeling around his body. "what the..." He got a closer look of his surrounding and saw..nothing it was just black... black then blue... he spun all the way around.. breathing in and out trying to make sense of where he was. He heard mumbling and sounds above him but saw nothing.. the further he walked the more there seemed to be no end. He ran as fat as he could and still the same eerie background.

"Thank God..." Prentis mumbled behind Penelope putting a hand on penelope's shoulder. Every one else was silent. It was eerie to have Derek lying immobile on the bed. He was the general protector of the team him lying there was unnerving. It was silent for a while before anyone spoke. They just listened to the sound of the EKG machine.

Derek sat down out of breath and out of patience. The mumbling stopped above him and now odd shapes and colors where floating around him. He couldn't make sense of it wasn't logical. The only thing he could make sense of was the smell in the air.. He knew that smell anywhere it was Penelope. So where ever he was Penelope was close but he couldn't see her anywhere. "DAMMIT!" He shouted out. Then everything floating around him disappeared. " Well son.. if thats how you feel about it..." Derek snapped his head up to see... " Dad?" The man smiled a bit before making a spin.. " In the.. well almost in the flesh.." Derek stood to hug him tightly. It'd been forever since he could wrap his arms around his father. " What are you.. hhow are you even here?" The old man smiled before answering. " Making sure you don't give up... your well aware of what happened to you son and now right now outside of this place everyone who cares about you are waiting for you to wake up. Derek sighed.. " I tried I really did." His father patted him on his back. " You didn't try hard enough son... Outside of this place is girl who is dying inside to see you like this she's almost in physical pain over this seeing you like this... she needs you."

"Well umm you guys... I gotta go I gotta go home and see henry." JJ Slipped away. Then one by one everyone left until it was only Hotch and Penelope. Penelope had taken a seat beside the bed. She'd been Quiet for a while now. "Penelope are you ok?" She looked up as if she'd been somewhere else the whole entire day. "I'm ok I just ummm... Its hard." Hotch nodded. " He'll be fine I know Derek he's strong Stubborn and persistent he'd never let something like this take him down." Penelope nodded " Yep been that way since high school." She chuckled and looked back at the bed. Sniffling a bit. "what time is it anyway shouldn't you be at home?" Hotch stayed silent a bit looking over at Morgan. " will you be ok by yourself?" Penelope nodded. " yeah sure you should go home get some rest how can we function if our boss isn't at his best?" Hotch laughed a bit. " you sure know how to make things seem better Penelope." She smiled as Hotch left the room.

"There is no way out of here I tried it just goes on and on forever..." Derek looked up at his and saw him slowly fading away. "Wait Dad... Wait..." His father laughed a bit... " I can't wait son.. I know you'll find a way out of here Remember there's always a way out.. I love you... now go and get your girl before it's too late..." Derek tried to catch him but he'd already melted away. Derek looked around. He could still smell Penelope. He could still feel his father's touch... He walked forward some more contemplating his fathers words. The he heard it.. he heard Penelope! Her voice broken and full of sadness but he heard it! He ran forward faster then he's ever ran in his entire life.

She stayed silent just looking over Derek. Her mind going back over every moment they every spent together. She gripped his hand a little tighter. Tears freely flowing down her face. " can't believe you would go an do something so stupid... Urghhhh every time we get somewhere you always do something... something to make me cry and its not your fault but ...I can't vent any other way and i'm scared..." Penelope gripped his hand and talked to the unconscious Derek.

Derek could finally see something other then this black abyss he could see a door. A familiar door... It was like the door to penelope's house when they where teenagers. He ran to the door and flung it open.

" I told you to be careful and you never listen.. Like that time when you jumped off the bridge downtown to get my favorite headband... and sprained your ankle." She chuckled a bit her voice sounding rough. She put her head down and kissed his hand. " That was your mother head band... I wasn't going to let you lose it." Penelope's Head jerked up... "Besides its not like I had football or anything." Penelope Smiled. " Oh my God.. Oh my God.. I..." Derek laughed and then winced. " Are you ok how do you feel?" Derek looked at her her face ridden with tear tracks like the sky with con trails...and just as deadly too. " i'm ok baby girl nothing a little TLC couldn't fix." Penelope frowned a bit. " This isn't the time to joke your seriously hurt Derek..." Derek reached a hand out to move a piece of hair from her face. " waking up to you has made me feel a million times better trust me." She grasped his hand and kissed it. " i was so scared...Derek.." Derek sighed a bit " I know baby girl but..." Penelope cut him Off... " No you don't know.. It felt like my whole heart was ripped out of my chest. I couldn't breath I was on auto pilot I don't even remember coming to the hospital all I remember is hotch's voice telling me you got shot... it hurts... all I could think about was you...not seeing your smile.. or feeling your touch... or hearing your voice... God... then you not meeting your child what if that would've happened?" She continued with her rant... " Wait baby girl wait... Go back.." He sounded raspy and sickly. " Back to what?" She fidgeted her hands. Derek looked down at her hands it was a tell sign of her being nervous. "Baby girl..." Penelope looked up. " you not meeting your child." Derek stared straight into her eyes. "what child.." He pushed. Penelope took a deep breath. " The one in my stomach?" Derek looked at Penelope with a surprised look. " I went to the doctor before I got the God Awful message to come down here. He told me I was umm I was pregnant." Derek was silent for a while.

His mind was reeling. He'd been in the hospital the whole time? what about his dad and the horrible place where all he could do is run? He looked up to the ceiling . Trying to make sense of everything and now Penelope was pregnant it was like his father wanted him to make it back just so he could hear the news. He lifted his head to the ceiling and smiled before mouthing a 'Thank you'

It was like she was thrusted back to years ago. It was the same silence as then... the silence was never good. " Derek..." She could feel her heart speed up and if Derek had the wrong answer for her right now she was going to have a heart attack... She'd been through too much today for him to reject her. She watched Derek's hand reach for her stomach. only his finger tips touching the outer rim of her belly.. Penelope looked into his eyes. A small shine making its way to the rim of his eyes and sliding to the corner and down his cheek. "Thank You Baby Girl."


	12. Chapter 12

_A?N: UPDATING YAY! EXCITMENT... ENJOY_

_WARNING GRAMMER AND SPELLING ERROR MAY OCCUR :D_

_Wake you up  
>In the middle of the night to say<br>I will never walk away again  
>I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh <em>

Penelope rinsed her face off with the semi warm water and dried it. Taking a long look at her reflection granted she hadn't been sleeping very well but she had a shine in her eyes that wasn't there before. It had been 2 months since they released Derek from the hospital. He still wasn't allowed to do field work but just the thought of him at the BAU or at the Store frightened her. He'd told her the story of what happened to his Dad shot point blank and he wasn't even on duty. He reassured her however when ever he walked in to the their house. Yeah they had a house now as soon as Derek could arrange it all of her stuff was moved out of her apartment and into his house. She hadn't the slightest care about it either she loved it. Loved having him so close and waking up with him. Fixing dinners with him though he was hindered a bit it was still one of the best things in her life. The best part was when they lied in bed. She was afraid to do anything to strenuous with him yet and he respected that so they spent the time talking and laughing and cuddling. But those things weren't her favorite. Her favorite was when he pulled him as close to her as he could without her touching his injury and he splayed his hand on her now well rounded tummy. He rubbed it back and forth . The feeling exciting her not only sexually but emotionally as well. It made her have butterflies but more intense like a flock of birds was flying around. She always teared when he did it cause he always said the same thing.

"I love you...you know that right.. no matter what... I will always love you."

That one line did it every time for her she couldn't help but sigh contentedly and say it back. Penelope left the bathroom padding down the stairs carefully in he green fuzzy slippers to the living room. She looked at the clock and frowned a bit. It was later then Derek usually got home. She'd already made dinner and set the table. In between those ties their was usually a 20 minute period of wait for him to get home and then they'd eat. She stood up and began to pace. Not only did the hormones make her more paranoid but the fact that 2 months ago she saw her future husband lying unconscious on a hospital bed didn't help at ALL.

Penelope had been effectively pacing for about an hour before her phone rang. She hurriedly picked it up expecting to hear the worst but hoping for the best.

"Garcia?" She flinched a bit it was hotches voice.

"Yeah Hotch what is it whats happened?" She closed her eyes and waited to hear his response.

"We've brought Derek to the hospital to be evaluated its nothing to go out into the cold for but their was a incident with a robber and Derek being not one to shy away from a challenge chased him about 3 blocks." Penelope felt relieved and Saw red all at the same time.

"Is he OK?" She said with a chilled voice.

"Yeah the doc said he's fine the activity didn't interfere with the healing but it could have been a lot worse" Penelope thanked Hotch before hanging up. The main thing sticking out to her was _could _ it _could _have been worse. She felt her stomach drop at what would have happened it he actually hurt himself. Her fingers thrummed on the phone still her mind reeling. She didn't know it was the hormones or the rage but she felt like crying and she felt like hitting something and she was pretty sure when Derek got home both would be achieved.

Derek eased himself out the car. She didn't know why everyone was over reacting he felt a little winded and a little pain but he was fine. But of course pretentious hotch had to bring him to the doctor to find everything was fine and he stopped a criminal? He felt better then ever. However he was pretty sure by Hotch's description of Penelope's tone he wouldn't feel that way for long. He opened the door quietly as he could it was 9:30 and he didn't know if maybe she went to sleep. She did that frequently instead of yelling or getting upset she went to sleep. He was hoping she was that way they could both get a fresh start in the morning and he could explain himself. He saw dinner on the stove but didn't feel hungry. He had a odd sense of dread and anticipation in his stomach. He trudged up the steps and down the hall way standing just outside the door. Of their bed room. He twisted the knob slowly trying to be as quiet as he could and he began to open the door only getting it a inch before... the rest wouldn't budge. He tried again and angled his head to peer a bit inside. She had the whole dresser against the door. Not an easy feat for a pregnant woman but his baby girl exceeded pregnant woman expectations. He sighed he knew she'd be mad. She was highly irritated to start with and then he gets himself in trouble? She had every reason to be mad. But he didn't want distance tonight he craved her attention more then ever he felt like he'd been away from her too long already. He tried to budge it again but it wouldn't go. He couldn't strain hard without hurting himself and he was pretty sure she didn't want to work this out now. He was screwed.

"Baby Girl" He whispered softly hoping she was awake and he'd caught her in that half sleep daze.

"Don't whisper I'm fully awake and don't baby girl me." she rolled over on the bed to make eye contact through the small slit the door let through. Derek sighed.

"Come on.. don't be mad I had to do it." Penelope scoffed.

"you didn't have to do anything you could've had Hotch do it, or called the police like a normal person. I think if anything we've learned the past few months that no matter how hard we want you to be your not invincible." By the time she finished the could feel the anger and sadness radiating from her voice. That made he want to hold her all the more.

"Penelope just let me in so we can talk." He pleaded trying to persuade her... too bad it wasn't working.

"No don't pull that innocent I wanna talk crap with me Derek its cute when you accidentally put the dryer on to high or burn something but here.. When your life is in danger when the future of you and out child relation ship is threatened..nothing can get you out of it"

His opened a bit wider he knew she was deathly serious. It wasn't just the hormones or the anger she was truthfully serious. He knew he made a dumb risky rookie mistake, he'd made some just like it in the past as well but what he was failing to grasp was how intense everything was now. They had conceived a child. It was on the way. He was going to be a father and a husband. Silly mistakes like that even though they seemed to have little effect on him actually had a huge effect on everything else around him. He knew there was only one way out. The one tactic he only ever used with his mother no one else the one he hadn't used since he was 18 years old.

"you right." Derek said defeated

Penelope's mouthed opened a bit in shock.

"excuse me?" she said as if what she heard was a mistake

"your right." Derek pushed out again. "Things are way more serious now then they where 10 years ago,5 years, or even 5 months. Its time for me to start thinking before I act because whether I like it or not Im not the only one depending on myself anymore. You, the baby you guys are going to need a stable home. Not like the one I had growing up where one parent it gone and its just one parent against all the trails on their own. I don't care if I have to quit my job for this to happen. I will be around for this baby. We will be around for this baby and you will have the happily ever after you deserve because I don't get mine unless you get yours."

Penelope was in tears in the middle of the bed. She'd never heard him like that before in all the years she'd known him. He sounded defeated almost but like it was a happy defeat. She didn't want him defeated she wanted him careful. Penelope quickly got off the bed and untied the dresser before sliding it away from the door.

Derek waited patiently for her to move the dresser. When she opened the he didn't let her speak he kissed her. All the passion and need he felt for her was poured into the kiss. Nothing was left. She immediately responded kissing him like she need him for life. His tongue brushed against hers as his hands made their way to her curly blonde hair. They remained that way for a minute before he pulled back. He smiled her glasses askew and he face flushed.

"Derek …..I.." she panted a bit before continuing. "Derek I don't want you to give up your job I don't want you to give up who you are." She reached a hand up to cup his face.

" I just want you to be more careful... think of us before you act... I won't be able to live without you again and I don't want out child to grow up and never know how amazing his or her father was. By no means am I saying lose the hurly-burly macho guy I fell in love with just add a tiny bit more brains to him" She smiled and they laughed a bit.

"Oh so your saying I'm dumb?" he raised an eye brow. Penelope looked around a bit before answering

"yeah just a tiny bit..." she pinched her fingers together before he lunged at her and she ran for the bed diving under the covers. She poked her head out with a huge smile on her face and a yawn. He made his way over to the bed ruffling her hair before placing another sound kiss on her lips.

"Come on baby girl lets get you to sleep. You know you have work in the morning" she yawned again snuggling down into his chest assuming the position. He covered her up effectively tucking her away with his body. His hand sliding over her hip and up to her stomach. His heart going a mile a minute at what his hand laid on. His child... their child... the life they created together.

"Penelope... i'm sorry you know that right?" She felt her head shake yes. " I know..."

"I'm going to try to never do it again..." She smiled.. "You better..."

"I love you...you know that right.. no matter what... I will always love you." she sighed happily "and I will always love you..." she put her hands over his on her stomach "We will always love you."

A?N" I'm thinking some action here soon :D ( Dirty mind) But anyway I hope you liked REVIEW:


End file.
